


Star-Crossed

by Zibboyeye



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibboyeye/pseuds/Zibboyeye
Summary: One day, Fergus visits the Dalmatians' home late at night. Looking at the night sky with Dylan, the fox begins to feel like he has never felt before for his friend. Fergus attempts to come to terms with his new found emotion and win the love of Dylan.
Relationships: Dylan/Fergus the Fox (101 Dalmatian)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan: "You know, Fergus, when you said you'd do even better next time, I thought you were bluffing."

Fergus: "D-dog, we've known each other how long? And you haven't realized I'm a fox of my word? When I say I'll beat my record, I mean it.

Dylan: "Yeah, but in fleas?! You're practically covered in them! We're only now finished."

Fergus lay in the bathtub as Dylan tends to him.

The soft light of the moon filled the room.

Dylan: "Aaand, done."

Fergus (springing up): "You work wonders, Dyl. They're all gone! I'm squeaky clean and ready for dumpster diving.

Thanks mate"

Dylan: "No problem, but, if it's this bad, maybe Dolly will have to scrub you down next ti-ti-TIME!

Oh my dog, I'm late!"

Dylan removes his wet paws from Fergus and runs out of the bathroom slipping down the stairs.

Fergus: " Uh, D-Dog?"

Fergus followed the dog to his treehouse. Dylan was eagerly looking into his microscope.

Fergus: "Ah, I should have known it was something like thi-"

Before he could finish Dylan grabbed him and pulled him up to the lens.

Dylan: "Look Fergus, can you believe it?"

Fergus sees a rock with a fiery blue stream following it hurling through space.

Fergus falls back and scampers behind Dylan.

Fergus: "Dylan, we gotta' get outta' here before that thing hits!"

Fergus grabs a nearby suitcase

Fergus: "You tell the pups! I'll grab what I can. Then, we book it to France or Ohio or whichever country is closest to London!"

Dylan: "Uh, Fergus, it-"

Fergus grabs Dylan and shakes him about

Fergus: "Don't you have any sense of survival? Run! We're about to flattened into a pancake!"

Dylan: "Fergus, calm down, it's over 5 million kilometers away."

Fergus: "Oh, good, then we have some time swing by my favorite stores and get all the stuff we need befo-"

Dylan chuckles

Dylan: "It's not gonna' hit us, man, we're safe."

Dylan pats Fergus on the back.

Fergus: "Oh, so, what is it?"

Dylan: "It's Halley"

Fergus: "Er, Dyl, I know you haven't found your mate yet, but naming space rocks is a little…"

Dylan: "No, it's Halley's comet! And she's flying through tonight!"

Fergus: "Oh. So, it's kinda like… a shooting star?"

Dylan: "Yeah, exactly! She comes around Earth only about every 75 years." 

Fergus: "It takes her that long?"

Dylan holds a full grin as excitedly bobs up and down peaking through the microscope.

Dylan: "Yeah, but isn't it worth it? Just look how pretty she is!"

Dylan holds Fergus up to the viewer once more.

Fergus: "I mean, I guess if your into space ice cubes."

Dylan seemed unfazed by the comment.

Dylan: "It just makes you feel hopeful doesn't it? Like you can do anything. Even if you're a rock- something unnoteworthy that people would otherwise ignore- even once, you'll get your chance to shine and everyone will see you for your true beauty."

As much as he tried, Fergus could not hide his wonder.

Fergus (softly): Wow…

Fergus stared into the night sky until he noticed a warm comforting sensation.

Dylan had not removed his paw from Fergus's arm since pulling him near.

Fergus turned to tell Dylan, but quickly stopped. Dylan's face was filled with a irreplicable joy that lit up the dark treehouse. Fergus blushed as he stared deep into his equally jovial eyes.

Fergus shook his head and snapped out of his trance.

Fergus: "Ya’ know, I actually have something to do to! Er, have fun with Halley, bye!"

Fergus paws pitter-pattered as he ran from the treehouse.

Dylan looked, questioning.

Fergus stared at the ground deep in thought.

Once he reached beneath the bridge he called home, he paused and placed his hand on his arm which had been comforted just a few minutes early. Fergus looked into the water until he saw the reflection of the comet. He quickly raised his head in worry to see the comet just over the horizon.

Fergus (whispering): "Oh, I hope I'm not too late."

Fergus closed his eyes and pressed his paws together.

Fergus: "Halley, I've never really done this sorta' thing, but… well…"

Fergus opens his eyes.

Fergus: "I hope I don't have to wait till you come back to feel that way with Dylan again…"

Fergus curls up as the lingering warmth of the feelings he felt soothed him to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight reached above the skyline of Camden town penetrating Fergus's eyelids.

Fergus's maw widened with a yawn.

Big Fee: "I see ya’ got yer little sponge bath. Took ye forever last night."

Fergus: "Heh, when's the last time _you_ took a bath?"

Big Fee: "Hmm... When did it rain?"

Fergus Trotted along the sidewalk as Big Fee hopped across the stones protrusions of the bridge up to the orange fox.

Big Fee: "It just seemed off, ya’ know? And, then, it hit me: maybe the wee fox was getting a bit more than a scrub?"

Fergus: "Uh. Oh, yeah, Dolly was already asleep, so I was asked to read the pups a story."

Big Fee: "When you can't read?"

Fergus: "Er, uh… well, I held the book up for Dylan. His arm was pretty tired from holding- er, cleaning."

Big Fee: "Oh~. Dylan?”

Fergus started to slow.

Big Fee: "I thought Dylan would be all goo-goo eyed over the bright light in the sky last night."

Fergus: "Oh he was, and-"

Big Fee "And he wasn't the only one goo-goo eyed was he?"

Fergus: "What are you pawing at?"

Fergus feigned ignorance.

Big Fee: " _'Oh stars, may I see his dreamy face again! Please, let my Dyl-y give me huggies and kissies one more time!'_ "

Fergus's cheeks started to pink.

Fergus: "He never kissed me!"

Big Fee: "Oh, so you were the one to give'im a little one right here?"

Big Fee points at her cheek with a grin

Fergus: "Fee!"

Big Fee: "Oh, Fergus, what've ye gotten yourself into now?"

Fergus: "Nothing I can't handle."

Fergus continued past Fee.

Big Fee: "Oh, hi, Dylan"

Fergus immediately and eagerly turned his head.

Fergus: " Oh, Dyl! I-"

Fergus realized there was no Dylan to be seen.

The rat, bounced chuckling.

Big Fee: "Who woulda' thought? The big, tough Fergus has a soft spot for a spotted softie."

Fergus: "Oh, Fee, what should I do?!"

Big Fee: "Only one thing ye can do:”

A smirk grew on her face.

Big Fee: “Make him yours!”  
  
Fergus furrowed his eyebrows and grinned with approval.

Fergus heads to the pup's house.

Big Fee jumps off Fergus to the side of the stairs and gives a thumbs up.

Fergus confidently rings the doorbell.

The door swings open.

Fergus puts on a suave grin.

Fergus: "Yo, D-dog. I was wondering if you'd, y'know, wanna' take a walk around the park with me."

???: "You really wanna' hang out with that loser?"

Fergus's eyes widened, as Dolly stared at him questioningly through the doorway.

Fergus: "Oh, Dolly, haha… How are you doing? Is D-dog free?"

Dolly: "That's a big negatory."

Fergus: "Cool! I'll ju- wait what?"

Dolly: "Dylan's working on his latest bore-fest for the pups. He's making this show to teach them about space and junk."

Dylan: "It most certainly will NOT be a ‘borefest’! Oh, Fergus! What are you doing here?"

Fergus: "Dyl! Er, I mean, dealing with the usual."

Dolly gave a confused glare.

Dylan: "Hey, sorry I can't hang now, working on a show for the pups."

Fergus: "Oh, I've heard! A-and, I was, uh, wanting to join you!...?"

Dolly: “You _huh_?”

Fergus gave an awkward grin and looked back at Fee staring through the window.

Dylan looked skeptically at Fergus.

Dylan: "I didn't know you had an interest."

Fergus: "Oh well, uh, I just felt so inspired when I saw you--r comet last night. I really wanna learn more and help out!"

Dylan grew a smile.

Dylan: "Oh, really? _I_ got you hooked on space? That's amazing, I'd love to work with you!"

Fergus (muttering): "l-love?"

Fergus's cheeked warmed.

Fergus: "Great! So when's the presentation?"

Dylan: "It's tomorrow, 11:00am."

Fergus: "Tomorrow?"

Fergus grew worried.

Dylan: "Yeah, but it's just going to cover orbit, revolution. Y'know: just the basics."

Fergus: "O-oh, of course. Yeah, I already know all about that stuff! I'll just let you work on the presentation. I'll just do a little brushing up, see ya'!"

Fergus ran the other way, face-planting on the doggy door.

Dolly placed her paw on the scanner to unlock it.

Fergus: Thanks Doll, see ya' D-dog!"

Fee stood outside wearing an elevated brow with her arms crossed

Big Fee: "Is your idea of a perfect date embarrassing yourself in front of not just your dream mate, but his whole family?"

Fergus: "Trust me, it's all under control"

Big Fee: "Fergus, you don't know Uranus from… well, ye get the picture. You're gonna' make an absolute idjit of yourself!"

Fergus: "Fee, I've got a plan cooking up to be the fox all about space."

Later Fergus and Fee are seen bursting through the door of a library outside.

Fergus runs through the street carrying a book in his mouth until he gets to beneath the park bridge.

Fergus: " _Patooie!"_

Fergus spits the book from his muzzle onto the ground, grinning.

Fergus: "All right, Fee, you're about to see this fox get edumicated on everything space!"

Fergus opens and stares into the book.

Big Fee: "Hey, Fergus."

Fergus: "... Yeah, Fee?"

Big Fee: "Ye still don't know how to read, do ya'?"

Fergus: "...Nope."

Fee jumps off Fergus.

Big Fee: "Fergus, just go back to him and say you forgot your just an average fox."

Fergus: "No way! Dylan wouldn't even fall for your average dog. That's why I'm gonna' make tomorrow my moment and get Dylan to see me as someone he could call his."

Fergus maintained his eyes fixed on Fee.

Big Fee gave a sigh of heavy exhaustion yet empathy.

Big Fee: "Fergus… I can’t watch you like this. I’m gonna’ be about elsewhere. I hope you just out and tell him before I come back."

Fergus stubbornly averted his gaze and stared at his book.

Impatient, Fergus quickly flipped through pages hoping the meaning would grab him of its own will.

Frustration caught up with the fox expelling itself in a sharp and sudden growl. Fergus slammed his paw against the book flipping it over.

After some deep breaths assisting composure, Fergus turned his nose back to the grindstone and opened the book gazing at its markings.

Fergus’s eyes carefully examined the page before turning, slowing his pace.

Eventually Fergus stumbled onto a diagram of what seemed like several balls, each with their own separate track piercing through them.

Fergus: “Soo… I guess this big yellow one is the sun, yeah? So, these are, like, planets.”

Fergus patted his digit over the image on the page. From there, he dragged his pointing paw across the illustrations of planets until reaching the third from the sun…

Fergus furrows his brow, at the bicolored marble.  
  
He looks at his surroundings, glancing at the grass before observing the water.

Fergus: “I guess that’s London… Or uh.”

Fergus tries to recall anything Dylan has said in the past.

Fergus: “Earth?”

Fergus continued to stare at the pages until nightfall.

Fergus tiredly lifts his eyelids revealing gray and pink splotch in his vision.

Big Fee: "Fergus, Fergus… You haven't talked to your spotty nerd, have you?" 

Fergus: “Oh, BFee...Ijus…”

Fergus laid there drooling on the book, half asleep.

Big Fee gave a sigh, but could not help the corners corners of her mouth crease softly.

BIg Fee: "You're a real stubborn idjit, arn'chya?"

The rat leans against the book about to join in the slumber.

Big Fee: "I just hope ya’ can get through tomorrow" Fee whispered before drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fergus slowly awakes from his needed rest. He widens his jaw but chokes on his yawn noticing the hands of Big Ben. Fergus gasped.

Fergus: "I’m gonna’ be late!”

Big Fee sits up as Fergus turns to race.

Big Fee manages to catch up with Fergus.

Big Fee: “Fergus, It’s 10:15; ya' have more than enough time to get there.”

Fee jumps on Fergus’s head and places herself in front of his eyesight.

Big Fee: “Sly it, fox. Look at yourself.”

The rat directs him to the river.

Big Fee: ”Do you think he can say ‘no’, to that face?”

Fergus looks into his reflection. Galvanized, he grows a smirk.

Fergus: “Yeah, you’re right. As if ever I that worried, just some morning jitters got the best of me is all!”

The two soon saw themselves at the Dalmatian’s doorstep.

Big Fee jumped off to the bushes beside the stairs leading to the door. Fergus winked at her. Fee nodded her head matter-of-factly nodded her head in response. Then she averted her attention elsewhere as Fergus rings the bell.

Dolly answers the door.

Dolly: “Hey, Fergus! Oh right, you’re here for the geek.”

Fergus lightly chuckles.

Fergus: "Yeah, our little space lesson, heh. Where is he anyway."

Fergus looks around trying to stifle his excitement. Dolly takes a step forward, holding salt in her eye.

Dolly: "Is something… wrong?"

Fergus: "Uh, whaddya mean?"

Dolly: "I don't know, you eat others' leftovers or out of trash cans. Now you're like a teacher?"

Dylan popped his head around the corner, revealing himself above the staircase just as Dolly finished.

Dylan: “Hey, Fergus!”

Fergus: “Dyl!”

Fergus started trotting up the stairs, unable to hide his orange bush of a tail from wagging. Dolly turns her head, giving an off guard and confused stare.

Dylan: "You ready for our presentation?"

Fergus: "You know it, dude! Re-studied that stuff last night to strengthen my knowledge."

Dylan: "Great!"

Dylan and Fergus headed across the hall into an ajar door. Beyond was a hanging model of the Solar System. Dylan stood next to his display proudly. Dylan’s eyes start to beam.

Dylan: “I usually have to do these presentations alone, I'm glad to have you by my side!”

Fergus: "Ooh, so am I!"

Fergus's heart tickled. Just then Big Fee hopped onto the outside windowsill, peeking inside. Fergus gives an assuring wink.

Dolly hangs on the corner outside the room, glancing at Fergus every now and then.

Dylan: "So, you ready?"

Fergus: "You bet your spots, D-Dog! Professor Fergus is in the house!"

Dylan: "All right, let me just the pups, then we're good to go."

Dylan walks to the doorway.

Dylan: "Pups! It's time for your lesson!"

Fergus eyes the model. It was remarkably similar to the image he found in his book, the planets, the track of each around the sun, it all was there, maybe even more. Fergus taps the Earth with his index claw resulting in the miniature planet's rhythmic bouncing. He looks around its vicinity.

Fergus (whispering to himself): "Halley, wherever you are; I hope you're watching!"

The room soon slowly fills with the pups. Dolly sits in the back, watching attentively.

Dylan: “Good morning, pups! Our lesson for you today will cover astronomy, and, to help me, I’m joined by my good friend-”

Fergus: “Fergus!!!”

Fergus pumps his paws in the air befitting his bombastic shout. The pups quickly sit up as though the fox’s energy had a ripple effect across the room.

Dylan: “So, first off is our planet.”

Fergus: “This one right here.”

Fergus points to the model Earth.

Dylan: “That’s right, 71% water, 3rd from the Sun is our planet, Earth! Planets circle around the Sun due to a what we call revolution.”

Fergus: “Yeah, and this is because of these railroad tracks the Earth drives on!”Dylan sheepishly steps in front of Fergus.

Dylan: “-Well, no, not really.”

Fergus eyes widen a little.  
  
Dylan: “...But somewhat.You see, the route a planet follows in its revolution is called an orbit. You could say this acts similarly to a track.”

Fergus’s nerves ease as he gives a soft sigh of relief.

Deedee raises her paw: “Why do the planets go around the Sun this way?”

Dylan: “Good question. The Sun is a lot larger than it may seem. Because of its huge size, it maintains a large mass. This results in a strong gravitational pull.”

Whether due to the abstract concepts Dylan covered or the distraction of being so near his love, Fergus was lost.

Dizzy: “What’s that… pull thingy?”

Dylan: “Well, I don’t want to hog all the spot light. I’ll let my colleague cover gravity.”

Fergus freezes for a second.

Fergus: “Oh, uh, gravity… gra-vi-ty”

Fergus ponders and look around.

Fergus: “Oh, yeah, I know all about that! 

That’s the stuff you dip chicken legs in!"

The pups look at each other before a chuckle grows. Dylan looks critically at Fergus.

Dylan: "No, Fergus, that's gravy."

Fergus's ears hang back as he averts his eyes towards the ground. Fergus slowly recedes back. The fox's legs get caught in the Solar System model. Trying to free himself, a snap was heard from one of the suspensions causing the model to crash to the floor. Dylan, shocked, turned to Fergus.

Dylan: “Fergus! What did you do?!”

Fergus: "I was just trying to shine!"

Tears began to well in the fox’s eyes as he escapes his shame.

Dylan stared at the doorway trying to grasp the situation.

Dolly was just as struck motionless.

Dolly (murmuring to herself): “… Well, Dyl, it really wasn’t a borefest…”

Fergus runs back to the park, blinking his eyes to unblur his vision. He ran so fast, he was nearly beyond the horizon by the time Fee returned to ground level.

Back at the Dalmatians’ residence, the pups had already cleared out of the room with the lesson’s cancellation.

Dylan: “What do you think happened with Fergus?”

Dolly: "Ugh, you really don't get it?"

Dylan: "All right, I shouldn't have lashed out like tha-"

Dolly: "He's in love with you, Dyl!"

Dylan reels back and furrows a brow.

Dylan: "Fergus? Nohoho way. He's wild, no way he cares for a domestic like me. He probably already has eyes on someone else."

Dolly: "Like who?"

Dylan: "Uh, erm… Fee?"

Dolly: "Get real! His constantly wagging tail, his big googly eyes? He couldn't stop grinning when he looked at you, even when talking about your stupid planet junk."

Dylan pauses, to think.

Dolly: "You said it yourself: He's wild. He didn't come to teach pups about space, he came to impress you."

Dylan begins to believe Dolly's suspicion and feels guilty.

Meanwhile, back at the canal, Fergus is seen blankly staring at the pavement with tears dripping down his face.

Big Fee (Panting and out of breath): "Finally... caught up with ye."

Fergus does not respond.

Big Fee: "I told'ja... 'Absolute idjit'."

Big Fee placed her paws on her hips. Despite flaunting her accurate prediction, her frown portrayed a displeasure in how events played out all the same.

Fergus maintains his silence.

Big Fee: “Ye should’ve told him at the least... ”

…

Big Fee: “Fergus! It’s not too late. It blew up in your face, but you didn’t. You can still tell him!”

Fergus: “... It is too late. Dylan knows I’m just a dumb fox.”

A quiet whine escaped between Fergus’s teeth as he proceeds to cry.

Fee attempted to comfort Fergus, until night befell Camden Town.

The sound of footsteps catch Fee’s attention. A smirk grows across the rat’s face.

Big Fee: “I think I’ll head off n’ leave ya alone a bit.”

She scurries off, and Fergus looks about before seeing a silhouette walking up to him.

???: “Hey, Fergus.”

It was Dylan. Fergus felt his heart lighten, but sensed humiliation creeping up to his cheeks.

They exchange awkward smiles.

Fergus: "Hey, Dylan."

Dylan: "Hey… uh… You really have a nice view of the stars here."

Fergus: "Yeah…Heh, no match for your treehouse though."

Silent, they look around trying to avoid each other's eyes.

Dylan: "Um… I'm sorry I got mad at you back there."

Fergus: "No worries, I'm sorry for blowin' it for ya'."

Dylan: "Nah, you're good... 

Hey, Fergus, uh… do you?… You like?... You don't… do you? What I mean is, why did you do the presentation with me?"

Fergus: "I just wanted to help out!"

Dylan stares at him and his awkward smile. Fergus gives a sigh of surrender.

Fergus: "Really I... I just wanted to shine for you."

Dylan: "So, you do like me...?"

Fergus: "More than that, Dyl... Back at the treehouse, when you were holding me, it made me feel all… warm like fresh sammiches from 'round the corner. And, your eyes! They were just like the stars! And- and I just wanted to be like Halley and shine and I hoped you would see me for more than just a fox and maybe I could be with you like that moment all the time. "

Fergus pauses to catch himself.  
  
Fergus: “But I guess I’m not like that at all, I really am just a dumb fox."

Dylan stares at Fergus with heavy sympathy.

Dylan: "No, Fergus, you’re not a dumb fox! You are a star.”

Dylan turns to look into the night sky.

Silence befell the two once again until...

Dylan: “300,000”

Fergus: “...Huh?”

Dylan: “Well, more specifically, 299,792 km/s. That’s the speed of light. In other words, light can travel across all of London nearly 200 times... in a second. That’s how fast light from a star travels.”

Fergus: “Wow… That fast…?”

Dylan nods.

Dylan: “But even so, it can still take a while for them to reach here.”

Dylan points to the sky.

Dylan: ”Take Orion for example. Meissa is the farthest in the constellation. It takes approximately 1,070 lightyears away.”

Fergus: “And that means..?”

Dylan: “That’s how long it takes. Meissa’s light takes 1,070 years until we can see it.”

Fergus: “Great, so what? You’re saying it’d take a bajillion years to be your boyfriend?”

Dylan: “No, no, Bellatrix for example is only around 200 light years awa-.”

Dylan notices Fergus’s pout.

Dylan gives Fergus a hug.

Dylan: ”Look, there’s no way we’re anywhere near that far apart. You’re my best bud in the world.”

Fergus's hearts swoon and his cheeks blush.

Dylan: "You are a star Fergus, and you did shine... you always shine, and shine beautifully. It's just that… it hasn't reached me yet, and I'm sorry."

Fergus returns his eyes downward.

Dylan puts his arm around the fox.  
  
Dylan: “But, you’re still my best friend, will that do for now?”

Fergus’s nodded before his impatient heart could protest. Dylan gives a comforting smile before he walks off. Fergus tried to refrain himself as he saw Dylan walking away.

Fergus (shouting): “Hey, Dylan!.”

Dylan turns around.

Fergus: “I-… Thanks!”

Dylan gives a warm smile and nods.

Big Fee scurries from the bridge above to Fergus. Fergus sighs and is seen facing the ground.

Big Fee: "Ya did great out there, yah? I'm sorry, big guy..."

Fergus makes short jolts and quiet, rhythmic squeaks.

Big Fee: "I myself thought it could work, but maybe I was wrong… Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Fergus reels his head back and erupts in laughter.

Fergus: "Hahahaha! Fee do you remember the number one rule of being a member of the Canal Crew?"

Big Fee: "Save room for seconds?"

Fergus: "Well, yes, but even more important: Never say 'never'!"

Fergus gives a confident smirk.

Fergus: "It's just not my time yet. One day I will reach Dylan! Then my I'll settle the score and steal my li'l spotted guy's heart! You can't outwit this fox!"

Declaring his will, Fergus jumps into the air. His paw reaching out to the sky, hopeful towards the future of his affection.


End file.
